The Adventures of Erin Grace
by steampowered.dragon
Summary: Erin has never had any friends or family. She's move from one orphanage to the next, taking only stories of imaginative places. Now she's a junior at NYU and living by herself. Until an odd alien comes and attacks her. The man named the Doctor comes to her aid, and then takes her off to see the universe.
1. Chapter 1

I'm hiding in the bathroom of NYU, skipping this class to get my next class's assignment done. My pencil is scratching furiously against the paper in my hand as I'm trying to finish writing. I'm thinking of what to title my piece, when a loud noise comes from outside.

I stand up and quietly walk to the door. I pull it open and find myself face to face with a large creature. It has a human shape, but it can't be human, for its eyes glow with a hatred no human could feel. Its lanky body is covered in a semi-translucent skin; I can see the bones beneath it and the blood pumping through the veins. Its head is covered with little horn-like spikes.

I reach into my back pocket for my switchblade, but the creature pounces on me and pushes me to the ground. I cry out as talon fingers dig into my left shoulder. The right arm is pinned under my back and twisted painfully and most likely dislocated from my shoulder. I try to push the creature off, but the creature is too heavy to move.

I cry out, hoping for someone to come, but instead I am greeted with several more. They all surround me, each one bearing fangs or talons or small knives. I want to scream again, but the thing throws me against the wall. I crash against a row of mirrors and shattered glass cuts my face and bear arms. I fall to the ground. Another creature lifts me back up and holds me against the wall with my feet off the ground. It punches me across the face. I kick out and my feet hit against what I assume is his stomach. He crumples to the ground and I take off running through the hallway.

I leave a trail of blood. If I don't stop bleeding, the things will follow me and catch up. God knows what'll happen to me. I start slowing down after I pass the main building. My arm is in too much pain. I almost fall to the ground, but a man catches me before I fall. He wraps one arm around me and with the other he raises something into the air, most likely a gun.

But instead of the sound of a gunshot, I hear an odd buzzing noise. The man shouts something in a British accent, but I can't make it out. I finally fall out of consciousness as the man picks me up and starts carrying me in the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**- Sorry about the last chapter being so short. I didn't realize it was so short until I posted it. Oops. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I's longer. Much longer (I think).**

I wake up in my bedroom. The lights are off, and the blinds hide any light from outside. I try to stand up, but my back disagrees with me. I moan as I roll over on my side. I'm still wearing my faded jeans and jacket, but my sneakers are on the floor next to me. I roll over a bit more, and fall on the floor.

I groan as my arm bursts into flames. I stand up and almost fall over. I turn on the light and look in the mirror. My pale face is cut, most likely from the glass, and blood stains my coat. My black hair is knotted and sticking up in odd ways.

"You're a freaking mess," I say as I laugh at my appearance. I go into the bathroom and take a shower. The hot water stings when it hits my cuts. I get out of the shower and put on a pair of dark jeans and an oversized knit sweater featuring Hatsune Miku. I messily pull my hair back and clip it with one of those big clip thingies.

I walk to the window with my laptop and open the blinds. White light from the snow of Central Park blinds me for a moment, but then my eyes adjust. I notice how all the people outside are enjoying themselves. The kids are throwing snowballs and couples are holding hands and stuff.

I open my blog on Chrome and then open a new word doc. I stare at the blank page. It helps me with coming up with ideas. I start writing about my encounter with the creature, but I decide to write it as though I can't feel emotions, except pain.

I am almost done with my story before I realize that I'm in my room. I went from passing out in front of NYU to my bedroom. I am freaking scared out of hell now, because I have no clue how I got here.

I look out the window to see if there is any sign of how I got here, but if there is, it's now covered up with fresh snow. That's when I start to wonder what time it is. I look at the little time and date thing in the bottom of my screen and I notice that it's the afternoon of the next day. I thankfully don't have class on Christmas Eve, but I want to know how I freaking got up here.

I look around the room for any sign of something, but I find nothing. I start to calm down a little, but I'm still worried that that guy knows where I live and might kill me or something.

But then something more horrific wails out. I look outside and see the creature standing below my window. There's no freaking _way_ this thing is back. And there better not be any more. But usually my luck runs low, and I can hear more coming up the fire escape. I run to the window and lock it, along with all the others. I run to my room and grab my pocket knife. I flip it open. I run into the closet, and hop that they can't get in, and if they do, they don't check the closet.

A loud crash comes from the living room, followed by shattering glass. _I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm in so much freaking trouble_, I think to myself as my breathing increases. I slide down the back wall and fall to the ground. Shirts and coats rub against my face.

I loud splintering sound comes from my bedroom door. It increases at a steady rate, and then I hear a loud crack. The door is most likely broken and they're probably coming in now. My heart beats faster and I begin to worry. I've used a knife before, and I can defend myself pretty well, but I'm not sure if I can get rid of all of them. It sounds like a lot of them are coming.

They storm through my room, which is a mess, and I can here them look through my stuff. They're getting closer to my closet and it finally opens the door. I'm crouched down in the far back, probably one of the worst places to be. It hasn't seen me yet, so I decide to leap out and attack it.

Sadly, I'm still in pain from earlier, so I'm slow. The creature spots me and makes a wild cry to his friends. They all surround me and pull me out of the closet. I try to raise my knife, but they confiscate it from me. I try kicking them, getting away, punching them, but nothing works. I start to wonder why the neighbors can't hear what's going on. I yell out and try to make as much noise as possible, but nobody comes to help.

"Help me," I barely say under my breath.

That's when a wheezing sound fills my ears. The creatures drop me, and I fall on my butt. I look up to see a blue box sitting right in the middle of my room. I have no freaking clue how it got there, or even what it is. A door opens and out steps a man. He looks to be in his late twenties, with floppy hair that is falling in his face. He wears a brown jacket and navy vest, with a bowtie and pocket watch thing. He could easily fit into a steampunk movie.

"I thought I told you to leave her alone," he says to the creatures. I recognize the voice to be the one of the guy with the weird sounding thing. "I thought I put a Safety Tesseract thing on her," he says almost to himself. He then takes out an odd looking flashlight and on comes a green light and the weird sounding buzz. He aims it at me and it does nothing.

Except all the things around fly out and hit the walls. One even goes through the window. "How did you do that?" I ask.

"I put a Safety Tesseract on you, keeps anything from getting close to you. Now I want to know why it didn't work before, and why those Albiegh continue to follow you."

The things, Albiegh, are starting to regroup. The man pulls me up to my feet, and then guides me to the blue box. There can't be room for both of us, but he snaps his fingers and the doors open. I'm pushed into a large room. The ceiling has to be at least ten feet, much taller than the little box exterior. In the middle, a control panel surrounds a glass tube of electric blue lights. At the top of the tube, large rings covered in intricate circle designs rotate around.

"There's no way this s possible," I say.

"Yes, I know," he says, "It's bigger on the inside. It's my TARDIS. It travels through time and space." He says it so matter-of-factly, like it's even possible to travel through time.

"That's not possible, this thing, TARDIS, whatever it's called, it's not possible, and what's up with the funky names, Safety Tesseract, TARDIS? What's your name?" That feeling you get when you're dancing with strobe lights, that's how I feel right now.

"Yes, well, I'm the Doctor, and this is possible, I'll show you." He runs to the control panel, flips a switch, pulls a lever, and the room spins and twists. I fall down and get thrown against a railing. I pull myself up with the railing, and look to see the Doctor running around, pushing buttons and smiling. He seems oblivious to the tilting and rotating. The room finally stops moving, and I feel sick.

"Look outside, he says. I slowly walk to the door, and open it. I step out and my orange converse hits a hard rock. I look up to see a whitish building with a lighthouse on one side and a silod-like thing on the other.

The Doctor steps out and says, "Welcome to Alcatraz, 1942!"


	3. Chapter 3

**_-Sorry for the long wait, I've had a lot of homework and stuff. And I also apologize if you find this chapter short. I would've made it longer, but I really wanted to post something_**

"Welcome to Alcatraz, 1942!" the Doctor says.

I step out onto a white cliff and look at Alcatraz. I don't understand how I'm here.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" he asks as he closes my mouth. He starts hiking up to the building. I jog after him.

"How the hell did I get here? I was in New York, like, five _minutes_ ago." I'm still baffled, but I continue walking after him.

"As I said, I travel through time and space. The TARDIS does most of the work, I just choose where we go." He continues babbling on about time and aliens and stuff, but I block it out and take in my surroundings. It's night, and very cold. I'm thankful for my sweater. The lighthouse light spins around and it passes over us. I have to shield my eyes.

The Doctor wraps an arm around my shoulder and pulls me close. "What do you think?" he says. He's smiling and looks like a kid in a candy store. "If I'm not mistaken, Robert Stoud checked in today."

"Robert Stoud?"

"Yeah, the Birdman? You should know who he is. He was a psychopath with a high I.Q. and -," I cut him off.

"I know who he is, I once did a project on him for English class, but you said he 'checked in' today. He dies in the fifties or something. It's 2029." He smiles at what I said. I don't see what's so funny.

I step away when he says, "I can travel through time and space. I can go where ever I want. I told you already that. I told you we were in 1942. To be specific, it's the nineteenth of December."

All of a sudden, a loud noise rings through the island. Men in funny uniforms surround us and four of them seize us. I try to push them off, but they are stronger than me. I look over to the Doctor and he's freaking _smiling_. He's being held down by two guys who could easily beat him up, and he's smiling.

A man in a dark navy uniform steps forward. "Take them to cell b-49," he directs to the officers holding us, "I'll talk to them at 0100." They push me towards the way we were going, and I lash out as their grip loosens.

I punch the guy to the guy to the left in the face and kick out the legs of the other man. They fall, but the dude I punched slaps me across the face. I grab my knife and stab him in the stomach, and then do the same for the guy on the ground.

I look over at the Doctor and a look of horror fills his face. His mouth is agape, his eyes as wide as a shark's unhinged jaw. The same with the men holding him, but there's a bit of envy that is seen on them.

I'm about to help the Doctor, but I hear a gunshot behind me and turn around. The officer with the navy clothes shot a bullet right at me. I look down and see blood running down my right arm. It drips from my fingers and onto the mud, swirling with the brown to create marbled effect.

The Doctor runs forward and grabs my arm. "Look at what you did!" he screams, "Nothing should ever end with violence, nothing." The men then grab us and push us toward Alcatraz.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that it's been so long. I had to practice for this choir thing and I've been having a lot of homework recently so I don't have time to write that much, but I've started writing on the bus home from school. I hope you like this chapter!**

The room is small, with peeling paint and water dripping through the ceiling. They at least cared a little to put buckets in those places, but the smell of rotting water and must still runs through my nose. A simple metal bunk bed is pushed against a wall, and a leaky sink and toilet on the opposing wall. The Doctor skips over to the bed and jumps onto the top bunk. He swings his feet back and forth like a little boy, with a matching smile spread upon his face.

"How the hell are you happy about this?" I practically scream to him.

"Don't worry; I'll get us out of here, Erin." He seems as though he does this every day. He's calm and collected, as though he's just going it work.

I jump up onto the bed next to him and ask, "How do you know my name? I don't remember telling you."

"Yes, well, when you were being chased by the Albeigh, I saw that book you were holding and found your name in there, along with the address I took you to, which I assume is your house." I don't respond to that, but look down at my hands. I have dirt under my nails and notice pencil led stained my thumb and ring finger.

We sit quietly together for a while before the Doctor stands up and reaches into his coat pocket. A look of fear crosses face and I ask, "What's wrong?"

"My sonic screwdriver, it's gone." Now he's frantically searching all his pockets, along with under the bed and in the sink. He then stands up; realizing that they must've took it. He sits down next to me but then gets back up and starts pacing.

"So what's this sonic screwdriver thing?"

"It's not anything like a normal screwdriver, that's for sure. It's the thing I had that saved you from the aliens." I think back to the time he saved me, both times he saved me and I recall the liitle green flashlight he used. I look back down at my fingers and notice a small welt on my ring finger. _Too much writing_, I think to myself. That triggers the memory of having to write another story for tomorrow. 50,000 words in one day. That'll be my record.

"Tell me about you," the Doctor says. I don't feel like telling a stranger about myself but then again he saved my life.

"There's not much to tell, really." And there really isn't.

"Oh, come on, I can see in your eyes there's something special about you," he says.

I try to think of something to say. "Uh, my family died when I was seven." As soon as I say it, I wish I hadn't. I burst into tears. I'm not one to cry, the last time I cried was when I was thirteen, when my best friend killed himself. But the tears are already streaming down my face and they won't stop. The Doctor jumps up next to me and wraps is arms around me. I try to shrug him off, but he won't let go.

"It's alright, don't cry. You're safe," and for some reason, I believe him. It's his tone, they way he sounds so truthful, and caring, like he _will_ keep me safe.

"It was a fire. Our apartment was next to a club and a fire started because some ass was smoking and my room was closest so I woke up to the smell of smoke and ran to my parents room because I thought it was a bad dream and didn't think to wake them up and then my brothers came in and we all cried in that room. We watched our parents' burn and I watched my brother burn and I could feel the flames licking my leg and I still have the scars and I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to start crying and I didn't mean to tell you that." It all comes out and I had to say everything. I finish my sob-fest I feel empty now. Not in the way that there's nothing left, but in the way that you let someone else take your problems.

I look up and see a tear roll down the Doctor's cheek. "I know how you feel. I lost my family and every other Timelord to the Time War."

This sparks my interest. I wipe away my tears and ask, "What do you mean? Timelords? And the Time War?"

The Doctor then starts off a long story starting with, "I'm what you would consider an alien from the planet Gallifrey…" and he goes on to explain the story of how he's a Timelord and left his planet, Gallifrey, in his TARDIS (odd name. Said it stood for time and dimensions in space or something.) He explains the Time War, a war against the Daleks and the Timelords. He explains the Daleks. He explains how he "regenerates;" how he changes when he's dying.

At the end of his story I just stare at him. I don't believe him. There is literally no way for me to believe him. "Then prove to me that it's true. Because, honestly, there is almost no way for me to believe you."

"It's 1942, we're in Alcatraz, and about an hour ago we were just in New York. How much more proof do you need?!" The Doctor is suddenly interrupted by a tall man stepping through the cell door.

"You're coming with me." His baritone voice is scratchy, and anyone could easily hear the angry tone. He grabs the Doctor and me and pulls us off the bed and drags us out the door. I stumble a bit before I regain my balance.

Two lefts, down three flights of stairs, a left, a right, a left, two rights. We come to a stop in front of a wood door. It looks like it belongs in a high school, with the weird checkered wire thing going on with the widow. A loud crash rings through my ears before the door opens and a guard with an old man bursts out. The man is yelling about jail, another one he went to I think. I only get a glimpse of him, , before I'm ushered inside.

"Who in God's name are you to and what the hell are you doing trespassing on Federal property?" The guy in front of me is bald, his ears a rosy pink to match his nose. He sits in an office chair, but it looks very uncomfortable, seeing as though he's constantly squirming.

"Yes, hello! I'm the Doctor, and that there in the graphic sweater seems to be Erin. We're travelers and decided to come see Alcatraz." The Doctor is as cheery as ever, but it doesn't seem to warm the man's heart.

"Uhm, General Brown, we recently found what seems to be a blue police box, one that's normally found in the U. K." I turn to see a man walk through the door. His messy mop of overgrown brown curls topples around the glasses precariously balanced on his nose.

"That's mine! Don't touch it. We'll be leaving soon, so if you don't mind letting us go …" the Doctor trails off as he notices the dude at the office chair take out a gun and point it at me. I don't flinch, I've been shot at many times for stealing, and I've even put a gun to my own head, so it's no big deal.

But the Doctor looks worried. He looks like he wants to do something to help, but is afraid to move. "Tell me what you planned on accomplishing with coming here and you'll have a better chance of both leaving alive." The man, General Brown, gets up and steps closer to me. He wraps his fingers around my arm and butts the barrel of the gun against my head.

"If I may, I would like to show you my pass. The guards gave me clearance to make sure everything is running smoothly with the you-know-what." The Doctor then reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a blank piece of paper. He shows it to General Brown and, to my amazement, he practically falls over his desk trying to get away from me.

"I-I am so sorry, Miss Greene, I-I didn't realize that it was you," he apologizes. I try to play along, but look at the Doctor with a bit of confusion. He just nods and smiles at me. Brown continues to talk: "We're so sorry to inconvenience you. You can just go on about your business."

And with that, the guy with the messy hair escorts us out of the room. "Sorry about that. And I hope you won't put in a bad word."

"Don't worry," I say, trying to sound formal, "we're forgiving. Most of the time." He guides us down a hall and into a large room. It's filled with tables and people walking around. A spot in the middle is cleared out, and there sits the TARDIS.

"Well then, the Doctor says, "If you don't mind, we'll just be on our way." He walks into the blue box, me in tail, and we hear the people gasp as the TARDIS begins lurching.

**So I hope you liked this chapter. It's much longer, I'll try to make them more like that. Don't worry, there's more to come, I don't think that I want it to ever end, my story. It'll just be a lot of adventures through time and space!**


End file.
